All Again For You
by Jasper'sLittleVixen
Summary: "You know what you should do ?" He smirked. " What?" I asked. "Make him jealous." He stated simply. I rolled my eyes" And how the hell do you want me to do that ?" He rolled his eyes and smirked even wider, "Go out with me."


All Again For You

Chapter One

I stared disgusted at the couple in front of us glaring in the dark movie theater where absolutely no one was paying attention to the damn zombies chasing the kids around. I tried my best to control my anger and sadness but every time I heard him or her moan made me clench my fists tightly.

Let me explain. I, Vania Calixte am in love with my long time best friend Mason Carterson. I know right so cliché blah blah blah. You see Mason is what you would call a 'ladies man' or a downright 'man whore' so I guess I was use to this kind of stuff but it still ticked me off. I mostly blamed myself for letting this happen but then again it's not Mason's fault he's so damn gorgeous.

When the new skank of the week climbed on top of his lap I sighed and grabbed a fist full of popcorn and chucked it at her. It was actually my job to do this so don't go all "OMFG". Mason gave me the job to keep the whores away when they got carried away.

"What the hell?" She hissed in my direction. Even in the darkness I could see her flashing her white teeth at me. I shrugged and grabbed Mason pulling him away from the bitch out of the theater to the lobby thingy where you buy food.

"Awe V, were you not enjoying yourself?" He teased while throwing a casual arm around my shoulders. Little did he know that it meant more to me than it did to him.

"No I'm just mad I had to cancel my date with Gossip Girl today because of you and your stupid whore !" I grumbled clearly pissed off.

"Oh come on, It's only 8:30 besides you can undress that Nate dude with your eyes another day. Come on" He pulled me away while I mumbled profanities kicking and screaming every time he tried to grab me. People shot us annoyed and amused glances from all around.

"Nothing to see here people !" I shouted out as Mason led me out the door quirking an eyebrow at me as I stamped my foot.

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot?" He began laughing and that's when I smacked him.

"Let's go asshole. We have school tomorrow and some people actually wish to be on time!" I climbed into his Jeep Wrangler successfully and bucked myself in and took a deep breath as Mason climbed into the driver's side with ease and revved the engine taking off at least 80 miles per hour.

Mason quickly pulled up to the curb of my house and we both got out and walked over to the porch. I took the spare key from under the mat and opened the door to find my older brother Gabriel and his friend Jaymz watching some game on the flat screen in our loving room.

"Staying the night Mason?" My mom asked while coming out of the kitchen dressed in an apron with a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Yeah Laurie. Thanks again." He said while running up the stairs skipping three at a time.

I followed right behind him and as soon as I got up to the top I heard my brother yell, " Watch where you put those hands Carterson !" My eyes widened and I sulked in embarrassment remembering the day Gabriel caught us snuggled together on the couch.

"Got it Gabe !" Mason said while winking at me. I rolled my eyes and walked into my closet stripping down only to my bra and panties. I quickly slipped on a pair of flannel pajamas that were Mason's and an overly large t-shirt that was Gabe's.

"Do you ever wear your own clothes?" Mason teased under the covers smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out and walked over to the bed. In one swift motion he lifted the covers up and patted the space beside him. I snuggled deep into the blankets and clapped twice as the lights turned off.

"Goodnight Mason."

"Goodnight V. I love you."

"Love you too." Little did he know how much I actually meant it.

So that was just like a little introduction as to where they stand in their relationship. J I hope you all liked it. And please review ! I said please .. Pretty Please ? XD

Ali


End file.
